Fanfiction Story?
by JejeKyu Red Saphire
Summary: Sebuah Fanfiction tentang fanfiction *summary yang aneh o.Oa* Pokoknya ini FF ChangKyu!


Tittle : Fanfiction Story?

Cast : OC, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Support : Donghae, Leeteuk, Donghoon (Mini Changmin di MV Balloons)

Rated : T (nyrempet M dikit kali ya~)

Genre : Romace, friendship(?), comedy(?)

Lenght : Oneshot! Only oneshot! *nyanyi bareng B.A.P*

Warning! : BoysLove, some YAOI, Miss Typo(s), Full of Gaje-ness, Kyu!Uke (again,again,again,again~ *nyanyi bareng 2PM*)

Oke! Check this out! *nyanyi bareng SNSD*

#Mian, JejeKyu nyanyi terus. Lagi seneng soalnya :B

.:Start:.

Yeoja berhoodie hitam itu nampak asyik dengan i-phone 5 miliknya. Menghiraukan dinginnya angin musim gugur yang menyusup melalui sela-sela benang penyusun hoodie hitam kebanggaannya itu. Hoodie yang semula merupakan hoodie hitam biasa, namun Ia sulap menjadi istimewa.

Istimewa?

Ya. Setelah bersusah payah menjahit sendiri tulisan " I'M A FUJOSHI " semalam suntuk, hoodie itu menjadi teramat sangat istimewa baginya.

Ah, dan asal kalian tau, dewa siang telah tenggelam 3 jam yang lalu. Menandakan bahwa sekarang telah menunjukkan waktu malam.

Yeoja itu masih asyik dengan dunianya. Beberapa kali seulas senyum –bahkan tawa kecil- hadir di bibir tipisnya. Ia terus saja berjalan hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia tengah menyusuri sebuah kompleks apartement yang dihuni oleh beberapa artis Korea.

Tidak. Ia tidak sengaja melewati tempat ini. Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan bertemu -atau melihat secara live- dengan salah seorang dari mereka.

Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan dengan I-Phone-nya itu sih? Mungkin kalian bertanya.

Rupanya, yeoja itu sedang membaca sesuatu. Di sebuah website berslogan "Unleash Your Imagination". Fanfiction dot net. Sesuatu yang ia baca tersebut merupakan sebuah fanfiction. Berjudul "Nae Pabbo-ya cheonsa" atau Englishnya "My Idiot Angel". Ber-rated T. Bergenre romance – fantasy. Dengan warning : BoysLove, Shounen-ai, little YAOI, miss Typo(s), dapat menyebabkan morning sickness(?)

Dan dibintangi oleh : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, dantemantemannya.

Dan terakhir, terdapat tulisan "DONT LIKE DONT READ!" sebelum kalimat "Happy Reading^^".

Disusul kemudian deretan kalimat demi kalimat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah isi dari fanfiction itu sendiri.

Eh? Terlalu spesifik ya?

Okay! Kita tinggalkan yeoja ini sejenak. Karena dua orang namja di sana itu cukup menarik perhatian.

Seorang berkulit putih pucat dengan balutan jaket tebal berwarna biru, dan seorang lagi, namja kecil berjaket hijau tua, duduk di sampingnya. Tengah menangis keras.

"Umma...! Hoonie mau Umma! Huwaaa...!"

"Eh?", yeoja 'Fanfiction' tadi rupanya juga mulai terganggu dengan tangisan bocah itu yang semakin terdengar keras seiring ia berjalan mendekat.

Ia berhenti di samping sebuah pohon besar di taman itu –Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa Ia telah berada di sebuah taman kecil namun elit-. Mengamati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Penculikan,kah?' tebaknya dalam hati.

Sementara sang namja berkulit pucat itu terlihat kebingungan. Hingga kemudian Ia menggendong anak itu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Ne... Mommy ada di sini. Hoonie jangan nangis lagi,ne! Cup...cup..cup...", ucapnya sembari tersenyum 'kebingungan'.

"Mommy?", gumam yeoja 'Fanfiction' seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia namja,kan?", sekali lagi ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau seseorang yang mengaku sebagai 'Mommy' itu benar-benar namja.

'Dia memang namja,kok...'

Eh, tunggu dulu! Sepertinya dia mengenal sosok itu...

"Cho Kyuhyun?!", pekiknya tertahan. Segera ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan kedua bola matanya melotot besar. Benar-benar shock!

"Aish... Dimana Min Daddy mu itu...?! Beli Es krim saja lama sekali! Dia beli di Chungnam ya?!", namja yang telah kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan maknae dari Boyband SuJu itu, mengumpat kesal.

"Min Daddy?", yeoja 'Fanfiction' tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Changmin Daddy,eoh? Aaah~ jadi itu anak kalian,ne?"

"Huweee...! Ummaaaa!", sang bocah kembali menangis.

"Cup...cup..cup... Hoonie tidak boleh menangis! Nanti jadi jelek lho! Uljima,ne... Kyu Mommy ada di sini, Hoonie..."

"Bocah itu...", Yeoja 'Fanfiction' mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya di dagu nya, berpikir, "...dia anak adopsi atau... Kyuhyun-ssi itu Male Pregnant?!"

Pikirannya kembali pada Fanfiction yang ia baca kemarin malam. Dengan Pairing ChangKyu. Dan... berated M! Juga ada kata "M-Preg" di bagian Warning!.

Seketika pipinya bersemu.

"Anio! Kyuhyun-ssi tidak mungkin Male Pregnant! Itu hanya di Fanfiction! Lagipula kalau dia memang Male pregnant, seharusnya beberapa tahun lalu perutnya membuncit..."

Kembali tatapannya terarah pada 'Kyu Mommy' dan 'Hoonie' di bangku taman beberapa meter di depannya itu.

Kali ini seorang namja berjaket merah dengan masker menutupi hidung dan mulutnya berjalan mendekati mereka.

Yeoja 'Fanfiction' tercekat.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?!'

Namun setelah namja itu melepas maskernya...

"Shim Changmin! Darimana saja kau,hah?! Lihat! Gara-gara kau kelamaan, anakmu ini jadi menangis terus tau! Merepotkan sekali!", Kyuhyun segera menyemprotkan uneg-unegnya yang ia pendam(?) terlalu lama(?).

"Ahahaha... Mianhae,Kyu... Sudah malam, jadi agak susah mencari es krim. Lagipula aku tidak bisa sembarangan masuk swalayan." namja yang ternyata Max Changmin DBSK itu menjelaskan.

Ia segera membuka bungkus es krim yang baru di belinya, lalu menyodorkannya pada si bocah yang dipanggil 'Hoonie' tadi.

"Diberi makanan langsung diam! Dasar! Appa dan anak sama saja!", Kyuhyun masih ngambek ternyata.

"Buah jatuhnya tidak jauh dari pohonnya! Hahaha..."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk.

"Donghoonie juga manis kok! Sama seperti Mommy-nya!", Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Bermaksud menggoda.

"Memangnya siapa Mommy-nya?! Aku tidak kenal tuh!"

"Donghoonie...",Changmin berjongkok di depan bocah bernama Donghoon yang asyik dengan es krimnya, lalu tersenyum lebar,"... Mommy nya Donghoonie siapa?"

"Emm... Kyu Mommy! Slurp!", jawab Donghoon dengan mulut berlepotan es krim.

"Dasar! Aku ini namja tau! Dan lagi, kalau pun aku jadi Mommy, aku tak akan membiarkan anakku memiliki Daddy seperti-mu!", Kyuhyun menendang pinggang Changmin dari samping. Membuat Changmin terjatuh.

"Ish... Iya,iya! Donghoonie, pulang,yuk! Kita habiskan es krimnya di dorm saja,ne!". Changmin beranjak, menggandeng tangan mungil Donghoon.

Kyuhyun masih di sana ketika Changmin dan Donghoon semakin menjauh. Namun tiba-tiba saja Changmin berhenti dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Donghoon. Membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tapi tatapan herannya segera berubah menjadi tatapan 'deathglare' ketika Changmin dan Donghoon berseru,"SARANGHAEYO, KYU MOMMY!".

"Yaa! Awas kalian berdua,ne!"

Yeoja 'Fanfiction' terkekeh melihat kelakuan 'keluarga kecil' itu.

"Ini bahkan jauh lebih indah dari semua Fanfiction yang pernah kubaca."

Ia lalu berbalik arah, memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Seringaian terpampang di bibirnya.

"ChangKyu bukan sekedar Fanservice. ChangKyu bukan sekedar couple khayalan di Fanfiction. ChangKyu is REAL!"

Ssst...! Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya apa yang terjadi di sini merupakan sebuah kesalah pahaman besar!

Ah, mari kita Flashback sebentar!

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan malas menuju taman kecil di kompleks dorm-nya. Siapa yang tidak malas kalau disuruh malam-malam dengan udara yang begitu dingin keluar rumah dan mengorbankan waktu tidurnya yang begitu sedikit?

Di satu-satunya bangku panjang di taman itu, Ia melihat Partner In Crime nya bersama seorang namja kecil.

"Ada apa?",tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ah! akhirnya kau datang,Kyu! Begini, Donghoon dari tadi merengek minta es krim terus. Tapi di dorm hanya ada Aku dan Yunho hyung yang sedang mandi. Kau tau sendiri,kan, berapa lama Yunho hyung mandi? Aku jadi tidak tega membiarkannya sendirian." jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak diajak beli es krim sekalian?"

"Kalau aku tidak ketahuan orang-orang sih, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau aku ketahuan, urusannya akan panjang nanti! Di setiap program infotainment akan ada Headline 'Choikang Changmin memiliki anak, Siapa Ibu-nya?'. Bisa-bisa aku harus mengadakan prescon dadakan!"

"Menyusahkan saja! Oke,oke... biarkan aku sekali-sekali berbuat baik dengan ikhlas...",Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Yeay! Kyuhyunie baik!", pekik Changmin gembira. Ia pun segera memakai maskernya dan beranjak pergi. Namun sebuah tangan mungil mencegahnya.

"Min hyung mau kemana?",tanya Donghoon.

"Pergi beli es krim sebentar.", jawab Changmin lembut.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu menggerutu pelan,"Dasar anak dan Appa..."

Changmin mendengarnya, membuat sebuah senyum jahil terpasang di bibirnya.

"Eh, Donghoonie, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'Min hyung', ne? Panggil aku 'Min Daddy'. Oke?"

Donghoon nampak sedikit bingung, namun tetap mengangguk.

"Panggil aku apa?"

"Min Daddy."

"Ah... anak pintar! Dan lagi, panggil hyung yang itu,"Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun," panggil dia Kyu Mommy. Arraso?"

"EHH?!", Kyuhyun melotot tak terima."Mwoya?!"

"Sekarang Donghoonie sama Kyu Mommy dulu,ne! Min Daddy mau pergi beli es krim!"

"Yaa! Yaa! Shim Changmin pabbo! Kau meracuni pikiran anak ini!". Kyuhyun mengerang kesal.

"Memangnya aku baby sitter apa?!"

Dan seperti itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi...

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi hanya sebatas teman,ya?", gumamnya.

"Sayang sekali... Padahal apa yang dipikirkan Yeoja 'Fanfiction' itu memang nyata..."

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seseorang memeluknya pinggangnya dari belakang. Sontak ia membalik tubuhnya.

"Min? Kapan kau datang?", tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

Namja yang memeluknya itu, Shim Changmin, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ugh, Hyunie chagi terlalu sibuk dengan laptopnya sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya..."

"Ahahaha... ne... mianhae,Min." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Changmin dengan singkat.

"Kau sedang apa sih,Kyu?", Changmin melongok untuk melihat layar laptop milik Kyuhyun.

"Fanfiction? Kau membaca Fanfiction,Kyu?", Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Eum... Waeyo,Min?"

Cepat-cepat Changmin meraih laptop putih itu, lalu mengarahkan scrollbar ke atas. Setelah mengetahui bahwa rated Fanfiction itu aman, Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Aku baru tau Fanfiction itu ternyata begitu bagus! Apa kau juga sering membacanya,Min?", Kyuhyun bertanya dengan antusias.

Changmin salah tingkah,"Eh? Emm... yeah~ sometimes."

"Oh,iya!" Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, " Minie-ya, Fanfiction rated M itu yang bagaimana,sih?"

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan horror."Darimana kau tau rated M? Kau pernah membacanya?"

"Ani, aku baru sekali ini membaca Fanfiction. Jadi, rated M itu seperti apa?", Kyuhyun masih terus mendesak dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ngg... Bagaimana,ya? Rated M itu... Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sekarang aku lapar. Jja, kita makan malam dulu!", dengan cepat Ia menarik Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

Suasana kamar Kyuhyun yang sunyi dan temaram terlihat begitu 'horror' di benak Changmin. Jangan sampai apa yang sering dibacanya di Fanfiction-fanfiction rated M kesukaannya terjadi saat itu juga.

.

"Kyuhyunie, Cepat tidur! Jangan main game terus!", seru Leeteuk dari luar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung! Sebentar lagi!", sahut Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sama sekali belum beralih dari layar monitor laptopnya.

"Yes! Dapat!", serunya –dengan berbisik- setelah menemukan sebuah Fanfiction ChangKyu berated M. Gara-gara Changmin tidak mau memberitaunya, alhasil ia yang sudah penasaran tingkat dewa-pun memutuskan untuk mecari tau sendiri.

Setelah meng-klik fanfiction itu, tanpa buang waktu, deret kata demi kata pun ia baca dengan seksama. Hingga...

_Changmin yang telah dibutakan oleh nafsu pun segera mendorong Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang._

"_Min? A-apa yang kau lak- mmph!", Kyuhyun melotot ketika Changmin melahap bibirnya dengan ganas. Melakukan tongue battle._

"_Aku akan memakanmu,nae sweety Kyuhyunie...", ucap Changmin setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya._

"_Akkh~ Minh...", Kyuhyun mendesah ketika tangan Changmin mulai memasuki kaosnya. Memelintir pelan nipple miliknya. Ditambah gigitan-gigitan kecil yang diberikan oleh Changmin di leher jenjangnya._

"_Want more, baby Kyu?", Changmin mengelus junior Kyuhyun yang masih dibalut celana jeans, dengan sensual._

"_Sssh... ahh~ yesh... I want more, Choikangh Changminh... Nggh~"_

"HUWAAAAA! ANDWAAAEEE!"

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan maut dari kamar Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bosan.

"Ah, pasti dia kalah main game lagi. Hoahm~". Dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya di dekapan hangat Eunhyuk, sang kekasih.

.

END~

Huwahahahaha... Fanfict ini JejeKyu buat untuk merayakan selesainya UN yang telah JejeKyu jalani empat hari kemarin! Mind to review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
